Mobile apps are software applications designed to run on variety of device form factors, from larger devices like laptops, tablets and phones, to smaller devices like smart gadgets, wearable devices, and connected sensors. Typically, a mobile device runs a mobile operating system (“mobile OS”) and provides a mechanism for the users of the device to extend the function of the device by installing mobile apps. These mobile apps are created by “app developers” for use by the app's “end users.” Mobile apps may exhibit a wide range of functionality, including but not limited to displaying information to the end user, capturing information from the end user or the end user's environment, and communicating information between the app and some backend service.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.